Alena Ravenswood
Alena Magdalene Ravenswood ('''born '''Magdalene Violet Black) Alena was the biological eldest daughter of Abraham Black Sr., and his wife Violet Lee Flemmings. Alena has four brothers Abraham Jr., Malachi, Sirius, and Regulus and four sister named Rosamund, Pollyanna, Leah and Rachel. Alena and her brother Malachi had a incestuous relationship and produced one child named Amadeus who was adopted by Cassarah Howard. Alena was happily married to Elias Ravenswood and have seven children Clark, Isaac, Noah, Basemath, Peninnah, Aaron, and Beulah. Background Early Life Alena was born as Magdalene Violet Black to parents Violet Lee Flemmings and Abraham Black Sr., and there second child and the younger sister to Abraham Jr., and the older sister to Malachi, Rosamund, Pollyanna, Sirius, Leah, Rachel, and Regulus. Teenage Years First Year at Costa Estralita Second Year at Costa Estralita Third Year at Costa Estralita Fourth Year at Costa Estralita Graduation Adulthood First Year at the Scholomance Second Year at the Scholomance Appearance Personality Powers Basic Powers Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Spell Amplification: User can increase the strength, duration, and potential of spells, making them more powerful and durable than usual. * Spell Creation: The user is capable of creating brand-new spells and using them, sometimes on the fly. * Spell Destabilization: Users are able to make a spell unstable in order to alter its properties. When used on their own spells, they can increase its destructiveness in exchange for accuracy, duration, or range to be reduced. When used on others' spells, users can cause them to fail or backfire. * Spell Mixture: Users of this power can combine spells together to create a fused effect. This differs from Power Mixture in that it only fuses individual spells and not the complete power. * Spell Negation: The user can negate any and all forms of spells ranging from the most powerful of spells to least and faint spells, possibly dispelling them completely. * Spell Reflection: Users can reflect the spells of others, usually back at the source or aside to a safe distance. Potion Making: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. Astronomy: Like the practice of Theurgy (Mysticism) and Alchemy, Astrology is a mystical practice that deals with the use of ethereal energy from a certain Universal concept. While Alchemy deals with the elements, and Theurgy deals with spirits, Astrology deals with the theorized "bond" that astronomical phenomena shares with human life. Astrologers have used this to foresee certain events in human life. Mythological tradition tells us there exist a form of Angels called Devas (Not to be confused with Demons), which reside in heavenly bodies and govern over natural processes such as vegetation, and Evolution. As in the other two powers, users can draw ethereal power from their areas along with specific abilities such as Heliokinesis, and Menekinesis. This power can almost be seen as a type of Astrological Empowerment. With Mysticism, Alchemy, and Astrology practiced, the user will have All Three Parts of Universal Wisdom. Aura Reading: The user can perceive auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing, this can be used to sense emotions, health, power levels, or the targets moral alignment. They may also be able to sense auras surrounding inanimate objects under special circumstances. Scrying: Scrying is the magical ability to find a person or an object through the use of a crystal and a map. Unique Powers Stellar Magic: The user can utilize a form of magic related to the stars or any other cosmic object, allowing them to form black holes, shoot cosmic beams, or summon celestial beings, etc. * Astrokinetic Combat: The user is able to utilize cosmic energies with their physical combat, granting them both vast power and flexibility to use several different powers. While this makes the user extremely powerful, it may also be difficult to control with fine precision. * Celestial Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate the skies and cosmos with heavenly influence, including all the aspects of the astrological, divine, elemental, mythical and cosmic powers. * Cosmic Space Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate the cosmic elemental force of space, allowing the user to control everything that space embodies; from aspects of celestial objects such as nebulas to natural cosmic energies, etc. ** Astronomical Object Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate celestial/astronomical objects, such as comets, meteors, asteroids, planets, stars, constellations, moons, nebulas, galaxies, black holes, etc. ** Eclipse Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate energy emitted during an eclipse. For it to be done, a combination of Solar and Lunar energies must be formed. * Precognition: Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. ** Astrological Divination (also known as Stargazing): To identify the future by observing celestial entities. When the user watches the clear night sky their mind psychically calculates the starry array yielding ominous or hopeful prospects. * Singularity Inducement: The user of this ability is able to induce a suction or vacuum effect on the target due to a compression of gravitational or spatial forces where matter and energy are absorbed and sent away to elsewhere or nothingness. Individual Powers Conjuration: The user can cast spells which can summon any form of creatures, items, spirits, demons, deities or elements. * Creation: User can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. They can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, user has the power to make it reality. * Summoning: The user can transport person, creature, or object of choice by means of Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation or some other way. This may also result from a previous summoning contract, which creates a connection between the summon and summoner. High level users may not be bound by restrictions such as a contract, and can summon anything they want, including powerful beings or "familiar spirits" and often require strong mystic connections to where these entities reside. Users can call upon fairies, angels, demons, or animal spirits, just to name a few. The summoning can backfire, however, leading to any number of misfortunes, such as the summoned person, creature, or item causing harm to the summoner. ** Banishment - very important, not being able to get rid of a summon has been the downfall of many users. ** Contract Bestowal - some live summons may require a contract to bring towards the summoner. ** Energy Circle Combat - some summons require a magic circle/symbol to bring forth the target. Healing Magic: Healing Magic is a branch of magic devoted to improving the physical and mental condition. There are many different types of spells in this branch of magic, that have a variety of effects. There are also a vast group of potions that are dedicated to healing as well. Witches and wizards who specialise in this area of magic are known as healers such as Río whom is very knowledgeable in this art. White Arts: User can utilize the White Art: a form of magic typically used for helping other people by healing the mind, body and/or soul. Practitioners of this type of magic tend to focus toward assisting others, purifying evil spirits, dispel curses, medical potions and respect all the rules about what is forbidden and not. Possessions Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:House Black Category:Flemmings Family Category:House Ravenswood Category:Pure-Blood Witch Category:Costa Estralita School for Wayward Witches Category:Scholomance